Does Love Await
by XKreutzerxSxFairX
Summary: The night of the halloween scare trial when Haruhi and Hikaru get stuck in the net something is sparked between to two, is love or is lust. Read to find out.
1. Dark Halls Lead To Dark Secrets

Dark halls lead to dark secrets

The halls were dark, the windows black and gleaming against the full moon. The all hallows eve wind blew through the school halls making them eerier than they were a few seconds before. The walls flew by at their terrified run. Haruhi's breath panted out and tears of strain stung her eyes but she knew no bounds in this one moment of childish fear. Hikaru raced behind her just as fearful just as childish in his retreat but neither thought, neither hesitated when that ghost appeared, fake or not, fleeing was the only choice.

The rope was invisible, barely there in the pale light of the moon, but then again they weren't staring at their feet, so they couldn't see that it was there waiting to trip them and trip them it did. They were caught up in the net before they knew what happened. Haruhi sat awkwardly curled up in Hikaru's lap.

"H-Haruhi." Hikaru stuttered. "Are you alright?" She moved a little and lifted her face, flushed, to look at him.

"I think so." She mumbled ignoring the pumping of her still speeding heart. She adjusted so that she was mostly on the thick net that kept her and Hikaru trapped so close together. Haruhi didn't see the disappointment flicker across his face while she dug through her pockets for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"My sewing kit so that we can get out of this." At that she pulled out a small sewing kit for quick fixed.

"Amazing Haruhi has something relatively girly." She glared at him but he didn't smile back.

His face flush and his breath caught when she leaned over him to reach the rope over his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Bear with me it's the only way to get to the main rope. It'll only take a second."

He swallowed hard and shook his head, "It's not bearing that I have a problem with." He was very much aware that she was a girl now. Her chest nearly touched his face and her neck was just a few inches away from his lips. It was tempting, oh so tempting, he'd never felt this way about a girl before, but what if he choose to follow this new desire.

She felt his hand cup her hips first and thought nothing of it, he was bracing himself and her that was all, there was no need for the skitter that ran along her skin or the thrill of having him touch her. There was nothing intimate about this but when she looked down at him to prove it to herself she knew she was dead wrong and thanked god for it, her scissors clatters to the floor.

Her eyes were amazing; deep drown that you could almost drown in. They took him in and entranced him, inviting him. Her lips parted to say something, perhaps to brush off this strange encounter but Hikaru lowered her slowly, giving her plenty of time to protest and she said nothing. He touched her lips with his gently, tentatively, inviting. Those marvelous eyes closed and her sigh was the only permission he needed. He traced her face with his fingers, light as butterfly wings along the cream of her skin.

He felt her quiver and never knew he could feel so good. His name was breathed from her lips and sang through is blood like ecstasy. He would never again look at Haruhi the same. His fingers found their way, as if on their own into her short hair and it was like silk, pure silk in every strand. Her head fell back into his hands exposing the line of her neck. He pressed his lips to her collarbone, rained light kisses up her throat to her jaw line and nipped lightly, her quick inhale left his immortal.

He lifted her lips to his again tasted the new passion there. They were both new at this and it was so much better that way, there was nothing like new… what was this? Love? Lust? Whatever it was it tasted fabulous on her lips. She opened for him, heart and soul, while her lips parted ever so slightly to allow Hikaru a taste of heaven before the rest of the host club started calling their names.

"What do we do about…?"

"Let's keep this between us, until we understand it."

She nodded and smiled, "Our little secret."

He laughed and kissed her again pleased to watch her eyes go misty and stunned.

"Yes, it's our little secret."


	2. Partner

Partners

The next day at school while they stood in front of the board announcing them all as cowards Hikaru could only laugh inwardly. A coward he was not. He looked down at Haruhi who was smiling at the class rep understandingly.

"Shall we go?" Kaoru asked from behind them wrapping his arms around his brothers' shoulder and Haruhi's. His arms slipped away and he saw Hikaru smiling down at Haruhi in a way that was so unlike his brother it was startling; he couldn't help the tingle of envy for the adoring look they were sharing. Hikaru got Haruhi it look like, who did Kaoru get?

"Alright class. Sit with a partner and let's begin the project." Haruhi and Hikaru were so absorbed in their own conversation that they didn't hear the teacher say this and ended up being partners to Kaoru's dismay Hikaru didn't even look at him in apology just grinned down at Haruhi from where he sat atop her desk. "You will all have the weekend to research a topic and present it to the class on Monday. So be sure that you do it and get it done."

After class Kaoru nudged Hikaru, "Let's go you two, we have to get into costume for host club." They nodded and followed him to the music room but otherwise didn't say anything other than to each other. Kyoya grabbed a hold of Hikaru's shoulder before he went into the dressing room with Haruhi so raptly absorbed in her that he was unaware of all else.

"If you did that the lord would be very angry." Hikaru looked confused then shrugged and followed Kaoru into their dressing room to put on that days extravagant costume. Kaoru's back was too him but he could see in the mirror that Kaoru wasn't entirely happy.

"Don't let Tamaki know you're dating her or there will be problems for everyone." Kaoru said before Hikaru could ask him what was wrong.

"Who?" Kaoru at Hikaru through the mirror,

"Don't think I'm a fool Hikaru." There was a sting in his voice, "We've known the other inside and out since the day we were born. Haruhi. You have feelings for her. Everyone can see it, but lucky you Tamaki is blind and doesn't know yet. If you want to keep it a secret down play the flirting and maybe start playing the part as my twin again." Hikaru only stood there and stared at Kaoru, he'd hurt his brother somewhere but what had he done. He thought over the past day, "Hey I'm sorry we're not partners… I wasn't paying attention it just happened. I'll make it up to you Kaoru. I… I won't date Haruhi if that's what you want. Just the two of us…"

Kaoru turn and faced him fully with a sad smile, "If you really want to make it up to me live. Go out with Haruhi, be your own person. We both know it's going to happen eventually. You're the brave one that gets to go first, so let me know how it goes." He laughed and started helping his twin with his costume while Hikaru stared at him dumb founded.

"Kaoru… you don't care if I date Haruhi… you're afraid we'll lose each other" Kaoru looked up at his brother and smiled relieved that, that bond would never go away no matter where they were or what they did they would still be twins, they would still know each other inside and out just like the day they were born and he realized he was silly to think otherwise.

"You get to use our house tonight I'm going over to my partner's house."

"Who is your partner?"

Kaoru smiled in such a way that Hikaru had never seen him smile before and it sent chills up his spine. "It's a secret."

The host club finally closed and Hikaru and Haruhi were stuck with clean up. "Would you like to come over to my house to do the research?"

Haruhi looked up a little dazed, "what about Kaoru?"

"He's going somewhere else."

Haruhi smiled and nodded, "ok."

An hour later they were shut up in Hikaru's room with a million books around them on their chosen topic, Haruhi's pen was moving across her notebook as she scanned book after book dedicated to researching while Hikaru couldn't stop watching her. Her bangs were pinned back and by now were falling into her eyes, he'd watch as her hand impatiently pushed it out of her eyes and those eyes continued to scan page after page tirelessly.

It wasn't until later than Hikaru had finally had enough he silently shoved all the books off the huge bed and slowly took the book out of her hand. "Hikaru?" Haruhi looked up at him as he took her note pad and pencil and set it on the night stand. "Break time."

Haruhi laughed and fell back onto the bed and stretched not realizing how stiff she had become. "Good I could use one." She said linking her hands above her head unaware of how seductive she was to him. It was when she relaxed and started to sit back up that Hikaru pinned her wrists back with his hand and placed his hand on her stomach were her shirt had started to rise.

Haruhi's face flushed and her heart beat a little faster, "Hikaru what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you relax"


	3. Relax

Relax

She laughed unaware of his intentions, "Just how do you plan on making me relax?" She looked up at him and stilled when she saw the intensity of his eyes boring into hers.

"Hikaru," Her eyes softened and secrets filled them, passion kept just out of his reach. He remembered what it had tasted like on her lips and he wanted that again. Lowering slowly he found that his heart beat matched hers, and he was nervous to find what waited on the other side of the door they were standing at. There was no going back and he wasn't sure if he wanted to even if he could.

"Haruhi," He touched his lips to hers and watched her eyes mist and go dreamy before fluttering closed. Yes, this was what he wanted; he wanted her to surrender completely to him. He knew her, knew who she was what she liked what she didn't like, had gone to her house with the rest several times to have dinner with her and her father but he wanted to know this side of her, wanted to know what made her gasp and moan and squirm and sigh and go pliant like she was.

His hand that rested on her stomach moved under her shirt and her eyes flew open. They stared at each other for a moment, afraid to break the spell, afraid to find out where their passion was leading them. She leaned up a little and nipped his jaw lightly and that was the permission he had been looking for. He released her wrists and moved to undue her shirt from the bottom to the top. Underneath she was glorious cream and when he ran his fingers down her torso she trembled.

He moved her shirt open more to reveal a simply white bra, how the basic could be so arousing was beyond him. He couldn't say he knew what he was doing, his blood flowed feverishly through his veins and he followed the command of his second brain. She choked on her own moan when he ran his teeth along the line the material ran down her breast. They weren't large, surely Hikaru had seen bigger but they were perfect. He didn't go past the material but tormented her with his tongue and teeth and lips until she was wrapping her fists in the blankets.

He smiled and pulled her up onto his lap so she straddled, "It doesn't look like I'm doing a very good job of making you relax." She laughed and it was husky, "No… but whatever your doing you're doing a great job of it."

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair caressing her check on his way to put his arms around her waist. "Oh you mean this?" and he continued exploiting the sensitive area until she arched up against him making helpless sounds in her throat. He slid her shirt off and was fascinated how it pooled about her on the bed. Using his tie Haruhi brought his lips to hers for a drugging kiss.

When they broke apart Hikaru chuckled and shook his head, "I don't know who taught you how to kiss Haru my love but you do it too damn well." He couldn't let her kiss him again or he wouldn't be able to do what he planned on doing. She was grinning though and he knew it was going to be a fight not to kiss her again, to be drugged by heaven. She pulled off his tie and started on his buttons, always their eyes stayed on each other.

When Haruhi had his shirt off she spread her hands over his chest. Every move she made seduced him a little more. Every caress was so sweet it was his undoing. His fingers caressed her as hers him and when his fingers rested on her pants snap she stilled for a moment and then her lips curved up into a smile as he laid her back on the bed and trailed kisses between her breasts and down her stomach till his teeth took her button and undid it.

"You're good at that Hikaru, am I not your first."

He mumbled through her zipper, "You have to do a lot to entertain girls these days, they like it when I undo Kaoru's shirt buttons." She laughed and he looked up at her. "It's not so difficult and yes, you are my first." He watched her eyes as he slide her pants down and when he looked down at her panties he nearly groaned. She was defiantly feminine when it came to her underwear. Lace lined the top and bottom teasing the skin and the mind.

He began playing with it with his fingers and smoothly hooked a finger under the lace to pull it slowly down her hips and legs. Her face was red, it was apparent she had never been naked in front of a male before. Her heart pounded mercilessly and she couldn't look at him. Hikaru moved about on the bed but she didn't look up at him, what did he think of her measly offerings? Haruhi wondered self doubt plaguing her thoughts. Hikaru's face hovered over hers and she felt his breath on her face and finally looked at him he was grinning that amazing grin.

"There now we're both naked." Her face went even redder and she couldn't stop herself from looking down at the line of him. While her eyes wondered growing wider and wider he couldn't help playing with her hair and pressing his lips to where her heart pounded in her throat. "I am yours." He murmured against her soft skin.

"I want to touch you." The request was so tentative he had to look at her face and smiled when he did he rolled over and she rolled on top of him and her fingers traced his skin, across his broad chest, over his strong shoulders. They didn't look strong under the uniform she thought pressing her lips there, no they didn't look it but they were. She could fell him quiver, feel him grow hard invulnerably. It made her smile to know that she could do to him what he did to her. His breath came shallowly and he almost swore when she wrapped her hand around his man hood experimentally.

"Hikaru…" Their eyes met and he rolled back on top of her taking her breast into his mouth until she was wreathing beneath him, pressing her body against his and moving in innocent seduction. Their breath mingled and he slipped into her slowly pausing for permission to continue past her barrier. He waited as long as she needed after the pain passed they were moving together touching tasting what passion had to give them. She wrapped around him body mind and soul and came apart crying out in ecstasy when they reached peak together.

A while later he stroked her hair as she lay sprawled across him, "How are you?"

"Relaxed," She said sleepily and nuzzled into him stealing his heart.


	4. Dawn breaks on the battle feild

**Dawn breaks on the battle feild**

Haruhi woke up and found herself sprawled across Hikaru, where she had fallen asleep after tripping that much more into love with him. The dark thoughts were there in the back of her mind. Warning her that she might be getting herself into trouble she didn't know about, but what did she care right now. She sighed deeply and felt a hand stroke her hair and all the way down her back. She looked up and met his eyes, her lips curved invulnerably and a soft loving look came into her eyes. He watched it all, she had no masks keeping things from him and he loved it. The response to those emotions he saw showed when he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." He murmured against her skin.

She nuzzled him grinning at the affection, "morning." She stretched her body stiffening on top of his as her back arched and she gave a glorious groan. She fascinated him and when she opened her eyes from stretching he was still watching her.

Her head tilted, "What?"

He shook his head and rolled over flipping her to her back and laid his head on her chest his arms still wrapped around her, when he felt her arms slide around his and hold him to her he felt like his world exploded. His heart was no longer his, hadn't been for some time but he had still held it detached inside his chest, now it wasn't even there. It was in the palm of her hands and didn't even know it. He'd never felt like this before. Never needed anyone but his brother and even this was different. Hikaru's need for Haruhi wasn't just physical, oh that was there, they were teenagers and their hormones were raging but this was so much more than that. His heart longed to say three little words to her that he didn't even tell his brother. It was unexplainable why he was comfortable spending the entire afternoon in her arms and he did exactly that.

When they finally rolled out of bed she stretched her long body up while Hikaru sat on the bed watching her. She had not a stick of clothing on and looked wonderful. She seemed to realize as the thought crossed his mind and she looked at him flushing. He couldn't help grinning and stood up behind her wrapping his arms around her. "You look wonderful." He murmured nuzzling her neck

"But I haven't got anything on." She shook her head not understand.

"Exactly." He purred into her ear grazing his teeth over her earlobe making her shiver.

"Hikaru I need to take a shower then we need to get back to work." She said in defense but didn't step out of his arms or out of range of kisses that were rained over the back of her neck one of the most sensitive spots on her body and a shiver went through her again.

"Then lets take one together." She stilled as if thinking about this and when he rested his cheek on her shoulder looking at her sideways he could see the color spread across just under her skin, "You like that idea do you." He ran a light finger up her skin and she pressed back into him. "Lets go then." He wrapped the blanket around her and keeping his arms around her steered her in the direction of his bathroom.

They took a quick shower where the steam mingled with their heated breath. It was hard not to do any more than rub the soap over her gentle curves. She didn't seem to have as hard a time, if he had been inside her mind he might have know the reason for her apprehension. Her eyes were far away when they stepped out of the shower.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" He watched her concern deep in his eyes.

"I… I'm a little concerned… We… we didn't think to use protection… last night." She mumbled. It hadn't been what she had wanted to say but it had been in the pot of smoldering problems that she wad fighting. "I need to go to the store. I'll be right back." She went into the room dressed and left. He stayed where he was a towel wrapped around his waste and stared at nothing cursing himself for being that dumb.

Kaoru walked in and looked at him, "What happened did Haruhi break up with you?"

Hikaru shook his head, "No… we forgot… Last night… protection… I didn't even…"

Kaoru stared at him stunned. "You and Haruhi did…?" Kaoru shook his head to clear the images. "What are you going to do about it?"

"She's going to the store now… probably for plan B. She'll fix it… I can't tell her now."

"Tell her that you love her?"

Hikaru looked at his brother; he should have known that his brother would see through him. See right to his heart. He was afraid Haruhi was doing the same and saw all his fears and doubts and darkness's.

"Well pull yourself together for a sec, dad wants to talk to us." Kaoru said coldish and walked out.

Down stairs in their father office they stood side by side in their matching outfits and different colors. "Yes father." They said it together, as was the way they were.

"I've been speaking with Haruhi's father. He has just informed me that all of the parents of the Host club members have contacted him for permission to wed his daughter. He had said to all of us that it is up to her and whoever she chooses, whether it be one of you members or not. She impresses me. I want her to be one of yours wife. Which one wants to pursue her?"

"We both will." They said at the same time and looked at each other knowing that they would both help Hikaru keep her and keep the others away from her.

"Does she know?" Kaoru asked

"No." Their father said simply and waved a hand for dismissal.

They walked out of his office the same time that Haruhi walked through the front door.

"We need to speak." Hikaru said and lead her upstairs.

"What is it?" She asked sitting across from them on the bed, she could see the worry on their faces, whatever they were about to say she knew her reaction would affect all of them.


End file.
